Sit On My Face
by Madfoot
Summary: Quick little songfic. I found my Monty Python cd earlier today, and got the idea for this fic while I was listening. Oneshot, obviously…Funnier if you’ve actually heard the song “Sit On My Face” from Monty Python.


_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I make no money from the writing of this story. I do it simply to appease my twisted little mind.**_

Draco Malfoy sat in a wing-backed chair and stared at the bathroom door across the room from him with an amused look on his face. Harry Potter had just gotten out of the shower and was singing to himself rather loudly as he dried himself off on the other side of that door. The door flew open suddenly and Harry pranced into the room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, still singing, "Sit on my face and tell me that you love me! I'll sit on your face and tell you I love you, too!" 

Draco couldn't stop the laughter that was welling up inside him. He snorted as his laughter cut through Harry's song like a dull knife through an over-ripe tomato. Harry jumped, and his towel fell to the floor. He hadn't seen Draco sitting in the chair watching him till just then. 

"You scared the hell out of me, dammit!" Harry exclaimed with a grin, trying to make himself loud enough to be heard over Draco's uproarious laughter. 

"Sorry," Draco gasped, still laughing. "I thought you knew I was here!" 

Harry smirked at Draco and continued his song, not bothering to replace the fallen towel. "I love to hear you oralise, when I'm between your thighs, you blow me away!" he sang and began dancing, causing Draco to laugh even harder. 

Grinning at the reaction his performance earned him, Harry picked up the towel and began drying off his hair. Draco's laughter calmed a bit, and he sighed, completely out of breath. 

"What, that's it? You're not going to continue this song and dance number for my amusement?" Draco asked with traces of laughter lingering in his voice. 

Harry threw the wet towel at Draco, hitting the blonde boy in the face, water splattering everywhere. He grinned as he did a strange kind of spinning leap dance and continued his song. "Sit on my face and let my lips embrace you. I'll sit on your face and then I'll love you truly!" Draco threw the towel back at Harry, who was in mid-spin, and the towel hit him on his bare arse and fell back to the floor. 

Harry stopped his singing and dancing yet again, and rubbed his arse. "Ow, Draco!" He said, frowning good-naturedly and turning around to face his lover. "I didn't throw it that hard when I threw it at you!!" 

"Well, at least you weren't dry! Now I'm all wet! Look at my shirt, it's soaked!!" Draco pouted. He sat forward in his chair and pulled his shirt off over his head. Harry sniggered, causing Draco to throw the wadded-up shirt at him. 

Harry's jaw dropped in mock-dismay at his boyfriend's antics, as the shirt hit him in the chest. "What did you do that for?" he asked with a slight smile playing at his lips. Draco smiled and made a lewd hand gesture at Harry, then dodged when the shirt was hurled back at him. He sat back in his chair and gave Harry an expectant look. 

Harry pulled a face at Draco before he began kicking his legs in the air and hopping around the room. Draco laughed at the display before him, and Harry changed from hopping kicks to skipping leaps, causing Draco's laughter to become hysterical. Harry's dancing stopped when Draco fell out of the chair in fits of uncontrollable laughter, tears draining down his bright red face. 

"Do you want the end of the song or not?" Harry asked, amused at how funny Draco looked curled up on the floor, twitching with laughter. He placed his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at the other boy, who couldn't see it anyway because he was laughing too hard. 

Draco tried hard and finally took control of his laughter and calmed himself enough to climb back into his chair and wipe the tears off of his face. "Continue," he said, his voice still shaking slightly with remnants of laughter. 

Harry grinned and began dancing again. He spun, kicked, and continued his song. "Life can be fine if we both 69!" he sang loudly, causing Draco to grin and blush. Harry twirled and hopped in a circle. "If we sit on our faces in all sorts of places and play, till we're blown away!!" 

Harry finished his song with one last dance maneuver, attempting a graceful leap across the room, but tripped, stumbled, and crashed onto the bed. Draco laughed and ran over to the bed, diving on top of Harry and kissing him madly. Harry returned the kiss eagerly, then broke it and laughed. Draco cocked his head to the side and looked at Harry quizzically. 

Harry smirked at his lover. "Sit on my face and tell me that you love me." 


End file.
